Haruto Ichihara
Haru is a character in the ''Ni no Kuni ''movie. He is a popular student and is a very skilled basketball player. He is friends with Yuu and is dating Kotona. Biography He first met Yu when he was being attacked by a dog when he was a child after he kicked a can at it, the dog was extremely angry and attacked him only for Yu to come and save him. After that incident they have been friends ever since. He is a star basketball player and Yu assists him with his tactics. He comes to the rescue after Kotana is attacked by a Black Banner Assassin. Yu and he are transported to Ni No Kuni where they are struggling to make sense of everything, they go to a pub where they meet Bauer Linden and get the idea to go to evermore castle. There they sneak inside and encounter the princess who is cursed, and Yu pulls the dagger out. They are interrogated but then are announced as heroes, Haru thinks the world is a dream and goofs off. The following morning, the court mage Gnauss gets the idea to test their strength by having them fight in a Colosseum. This where both He and Yu demonstrate some impressive strength and skill with the sword. After the battle they are accused of being Black Banner Assassins. Haru gets the idea to jump through the fire to go back to their world because a portal activates when they are in danger. When they get back it is discovered that his girlfriend has a malignant tumor, and he blames Astrid being alive to be the cause. He and Yu get into a fight When the assassin comes and causes them to enter NI No Kuni again. Though this time Haru is separated from Yu and arrives at the Black Castle home of the Black Banners. It is here where he meets Galeroth, who lies to him and says that there are a limited amount of lives in Ich no Kuni, and that if one life is destined to die saving that life will threaten the life of the other in the other world. Galeroth gives him black banner armor which amplifies his strength though he still feels uneasy. Galeroth assures him that this is just a dream and that their is nothing to worry about. With the Black Banner Army he attacks Evermore and defeats Bertha, he encounters Yu and they almost kill each other resulting in them being transported to their world. Their they meet Yu's sister and save her from the assassin, where a car crash results in the two of them being transported to Ni No Kuni. They then discover that both Gnauss and Galeroth were in fact Crown Prince Sedulus Astrum of Evermore the kings supposed dead brother. Galeroth uses his magic to control his armor making him try to strike down Astrid however, Yu stops him. Galeroth takes the opportunity to attempt to kill Astrid but Yu is injured trying to stop him. After this Haru teams up with Astrid to defear Galeroth but fail, Yu defends them with the newly aquired mornstar, tossing it to Haru after he is injured. It is through these efforts that Haru kills Galeroth by stabbing mornstar in his skull. Galeroth's death results in a portal out of Ni No Kuni both of them leave out of it, but Yu backs out. Haru wakes up in the hospital only to discover that both Saki and Kotona don't remember Yu. It is after this that he discovers that both Yu and he are one in the same and that Yu was his soulmate. He is happy that Yu is safe and that they both fell in love with the same orange loving girl. Personality Haru is a fun loving confident athletic guy, he is extremely popular. He is shown to not to always think things through but he has a good heart. He is not a true believer in fantasy and thinks Ni No Kuni is a dream. He is willing to go to any length to save Kotona and that includes killing Astrid, he was able to be talked back into his senses thankfully. His personality is the complete opposite to Yu. Abilities He is extremely athletic and can score multiple points in a game. In the Ni No Kuni world he exhibits superb skill, strength, and durability which is further enhanced with the Black Banner Armor. He was able to take on a skilled combatant like Galeroth and deal the killing blow.Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Ichi no Kuni Residents Category:Humans